My Total Drama Adventure
by Blackcatomega12
Summary: A story of a girl who comes into the first seasons contestants.
1. My Character

**To let you know I altered Chris' age to be twenty.**

Name: Aurora Hansen

Age:18

Gender: Female

From: Star Valley, Wyoming

Info: For many years Aurora has lived in thirteen different orphanages from the ages of a month old to 17. And has been in sixteen different schools.

Personality: Shy, quiet when she wants to be, book and street smart, observant, a little mischievous.

Hair: long light brown hair

Eye color: dark blue

_Total Drama Island is not my story to let you know so am not getting into trouble with copyrights._


	2. Chapter 1

Slowly the boat reached a halt at a dock that had a sign that said Camp Wawanakwa. "And here's our finally contestant, Aurora!" said a man in khakis, getting off the boat with my luggage, I was greeted by the man in khakis,

"You're Chris McClain, right?" I asked

"Yes I am!" He paused for a moment as he gave me a look as if he remembered who I was. Looking away from him I noticed at the other side of the dock there were the other contestants who few of them looked completely bored. _This is going to be very interesting... _when I walked over to them, I was greeted by a really big and chubby boy,

"Hi, I'm Owen!" he said as he violently shook my hand in happiness,

"Hi." I whispered back

"You sure are quite, aren't ya?" I shrugged as, a cough of ignorance hit my ear. I looked behind him to see a black-haired and grey eyed girl in a brown top and greyish shorts, who had a scowl on her face. _Remind to stay away from her..._

"First things first, we need a group photo for the promos; everyone at the end of the dock!" As we walked toward the pointed destination, Chris jumped on to a small yacht with a camera. And we quickly got into our positions, "One, two, three," click, "oops, okay, forgot the lens cap." Chris said indicating to the camera as he then pushed a button to fix the problem. "Okay, hold that pose; one, two-no wait cards full; hang on."

"Come on man," said a larger built darker skinned girl, "my face is starting to freeze!"

"Got it!" replied Chris, "okay, everyone say, Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanakwa!" We said as one, I could feel the boards beneath us begin to; _this isn't good... _We all screamed as we crashed into the semi warm water. As soon as all our heads were above the water,

"Okay guys," said Chris, "dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten." _You've got to be kidding me... _At the campfire pit, "This is Camp Wawanakwa; your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin-mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig? The camper who manage to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win one hundred thousand dollars!"

"Excuse me," said a boy who looked like a punk, "what will the sleeping arrangements be, because I'd like to request a bunk under her." he said pointing to the girl who coughed rudely at me; _really dude? How low can you go?_

"Their not co-ed are they?" she asked

"No." Chris said shaking his head,"girls get one side of each cabin, and dudes get the other."

"Excuse me," said a blonde haired girl who had a blue bandanna tied on her head, "Kyle, can I have a cabin with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"Okay you are, but that's not how it works here and, its Chris."

"I have to live with Sadie or I'll die!" said a girl whose outfit matched the girl's next to her,

"And I'll break out in hives, its true!" said the girl next to her who I guess is Sadie; _wow..._

"This cannot be happening." murmured a goth looking girl,

"Aw, " said Owen as he rapped his arms around her neck and a guy who was wearing a sport like outfit, "come on guys, it will be fun, it will be like a big sleepover!"

"At least you don't have to sleep with him." whispered the guy to the goth girl. There was an awkward silence,

"Here's the deal," interrupted Chris, "We're going to split you into two teams, if I call your names out, go stand over there." he said pointing where to go, "Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, Noah, and Aurora; from now on you are officially known as the Screaming Gophers!" He said tossing a homemade flag to Owen,

"Yeah!" Owen said excitedly, "I'm a gopher, whoo!" I looked around the group; _so they're my teammates..._

"Wait," said Katie, "what about Sadie?"

"The rest of you over here; Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold. Move, move, move!"

"But Katie's a gopher, I have to be a gopher!" I walked over to her,

"Sadie was it, come on it will be okay." Courtney said trying to comfort her,

"It will," I replied,

"This is so unfair!" Sadie said as she and Courtney walked toward their group members, "I miss you Katie!"

"I miss you too!" Katie said through half sobs; _wow, it's not the end of the world..._

"You guys will be officially be known as the Killer Bass!" Chris said as he tossed them their flag that was then held by Harold,

"Its awesome, its like...Amazing!"

"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition, you will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with your video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what your really thinking, or just get something off your chest. Alright, any questions?" It was silent, "cool, let's find your cabins." He led out of the pit to two old-looking cabins, "gophers you have to east cabins, Bass you're in the west." As everyone went straight to the cabins, I stopped for a moment with my luggage, took some deep breaths, and made my way to the cabins. When I made it to the steps I heard multiple people screaming and saw Duncan with an axe kill something; _what the heck?_

"That's one way to kill a cockroach." _It was a cockroach? Really?_

"Awesome." Replied Harold, Tyler started trying to gloat so I did my best to ignore it, while watching him and Lindsay, I'd say they are in love.

"They always go for the jocks." humped Duncan

"So true." I replied, he looked at me for moment then looked back. I looked around the room to see that there wasn't enough room for me in any of the beds; _looks like I'll be sleeping on the floor..._


	3. Chapter 2

After we put our things into our own small piles; we all made our way to the mess hall and meet a very tall, grumpy chef named Chef Hatchet, who looked like he just came out of a war zone.

Listen up; I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day. Get your food, and sit your butts down now!" He hollered that seemed to shake the whole building,

"Excuse me," said Beth who looked a little concerned about the food he was dumping onto her tray, " but will we be getting all the major food groups?"

"Yeah," said Harold as he and Beth both grabbed their trays, "because I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar."

"You'll get; SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN!" He yelled after one of his eyes twitched, making Harold run as quickly as he could to the farthest table. At the very back, I waited nervously to get yelled at by him while many of the other contestants were talking amongst themselves.

"Have a cow." Said Owen loudly under his breath as he and Noah went next in line,

"What was that?!" Chef snarled, seeming to hear those words, "come closer big guy." he said signaling him closer with his fingers, "I didn't hear you." _You are so in very big trouble..._

"Uh I, um didn't say anything important." Owen stammered as he tried to avoid eye contact,

"I'm sure you didn't," Chef mocked as Owen nervously started to walking away with his tray, "You, scrawny kid, give me your plate." he said to Noah; Noah did what he was told, Chef gave him another serving of food which had to be shaken off twice off the ice cream scoop. When Noah walked away it was now Eva and Leshawna's turn in line. I didn't hear what they said but they both looked grumpy. "Next!" Chef bellowed, startling Leshawna half to death. Slowly the line crept closer to the front; _Finally!_ I was right behind Gwen when I heard her complain to Chef that the food on her plate had just moved, when I saw him use a meat mallet to hit the plate which some of the food landed on her. _Wow, this doesn't look good...I hope he doesn't yell at me._ When it was my turn: I remained silent, grabbed my food and was about to go; "Hey, you!" I looked back to face Chef,

"Y-yes?" I stammered with the corners of my mouth slightly quivering,

"What's your name, soldier?"

"A-Aurora, sir." He paused for a moment and softly added, "So your Aurora Hansen, huh?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Nothing; and by the way, if anyone one hurts you let me know, and they will pay." He said showing his left hand and made it into a fist,

"Okay, I will." I said as I made my way to a table that had room next to Gwen. _That was really weird, and what did he mean by that...?_ After a while,

"So, Aurora was it," I looked up from my food to see Trent looking at me, "where are you from?"

"Star Valley, Wyoming."

"Is that by the ocean, I love the ocean?" asked Lindsay; I heaved a sigh,

"No, it isn't; it's basically in the middle of nowhere in the states." I replied

"Oh." She said blankly; _does anyone know where it is? Is Wyoming THAT invisible?_ At the table, we each introduced ourselves including our hobbies and such.

"Welcome to the main lodge." Chris said as he entered the room from the main doors,

"Yo, my man can we order some pizza?" asked Geoff; a split second after saying that a large knife whizzed past his face, "whoa, it's cool G; brown slop is good!" he said as Chef growled, "Right guys?" Geoff asked with nervous laugh; we all agreed as a few people ducked underneath the tables,

"Your first challenge begins in one hour." Chris stated with a smile before walking out of the room,

"What do you think they'll make us do? asked a worried Katie

"It's our first challenge." replied DJ, who didn't seemed worried, "how hard can it be?" _I hope your right DJ, I sure hope the your right..._


	4. Chapter 3

After our "exciting" meal we went back to the cabins to find a note from Chris that said to change into our swimming suits and to go to the cliff; _why, is it part of the challenge?_

"We're going swimming? Oh joy." Gwen said sarcastically,

"Oh, shut up weird girl," snapped Heather, "you're not going to ruin my good mood today with your negativity!"

"Wasn't going to." they glared at each other for a minute before walking to their bags; _wow, this is one tough crowd... _After I got changed into my blue swim suit (that completely covered my arms and knees), the other campers and I headed off to the cliff,

"Why are we going to a cliff?" asked Lindsay, "I thought cliffs are supposed to be dangerous."

"They are," I replied, "it's probably our first challenge."

"Oh." she replied back. When we reached the top, we saw Chris standing by a box,

"Okay, today's challenge is three-fold, your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake." He said once we were all together,

"Piece of cake." said Bridgette who looked confident,

"If you look down, you will see two target areas; the wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with Scotic, man-eating sharks." Chris said with a laugh. _And you expect us to dive right in?_ "Inside that is a safe zone, that's your target area; which, we're pretty sure is shark free." _Pretty sure, what do you mean by, pretty sure?_

"Excuse me?" said Leshawna

"For each pf your teammates that actually jumps, survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below; inside each crate are supplies that you will need for the second part of the challenge; building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight; the losers will be sending someone home. Let's see, Killer Bass you're up first." They all looked pretty nervous about going (which I don't blame them) until they all jumped except for Courtney and DJ who were forced to wear chicken hats. Then Izzy switched Sadie teams. "Okay that's nine jumpers and two chickens" he said after Sadie and Katie jumped; "Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that, we'll through in a pull cart to put your crates on."

"Nice," said Trent, "okay guys, who's up first?" Their was a long pause,

"I'm sorry," said Heather, "there's no way I'm doing this."

"Why not?" asked Beth

"Hello, national T.V, I'll get my hair wet." _You are not serious..._

"You're kidding right?" asked Gwen

"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it." replied Lindsay

"Oh, you're doing it." said Leshawna

"Says who?" Heather replied

"Says me, I'm not losing this challenge cuz you got your hair did, you spoiled little daddy's girl!" snapped Leshawna

"Back off you ghetto glamour, tight wearing, back star wannabe!" And off they went; _wow, why can't we all just get a long? _All of a sudden I see Leshawna pick Heather up and toss her off the cliff; _Remind me not to get on her bad side..._Then Leshawna jumped, then Lindsay until it was only me, and Owen. _Oh, great..._

"Okay campers, there's only two people left; you guys need this point for the win," Chris said as Owen stood on the edge, fearing for his life, "no pressure dude; okay there's pressure!"

"You don't have to do it!" I replied, as our teammates cheered him on; he prepared himself for the dive and backed up a ways,

"I'm going to die now, I'm going to TOTALLY die now!" Owen said; there was a long anxious pause as he prepared himself and ran off the cliff. There was a big splash that came after several minutes of his screaming; _I guess its my turn now..._As I was getting ready to go,

"Are you sure you want to do this, Aurora?" asked Chris with a worried look on his face; I gave him a faint smile,

"I'll be okay, I can do this." After several deep breaths and hearing my teammates cheering me on, I ran off the edge; _here goes nothing!_I saw nothing but heard the splash of my entrance into the lake.

After I swam to shore and helped my teammates load the crates unto the carts, we began walking back to camp; as we sang forty-nine bottles of pop on the walls while we walked.

"Hey look, there's the campground!" said Beth happily after a while of walking;

"That was pretty easy." said Owen, a little surprised

"I'm presently surprised." stated Cody; _hmm, I wonder why._

"So," said Owen after a long pause, "what are we going to do know?"

"I suggest we wait for Chris for further instructions." I said

"Good idea." said Trent as he nodded his head in agreement.

It seemed like forever before Chris rode on his four-wheeler into the camp.

"Alright, campers, the only way you are going to open these crates is by using only your teeth; I came up with that one." said Chris. It took a while but slowly we each opened our boxes to find the supplies needed to build the hot tub.

"ow, ow, rope burn on my tongue!" Said Izzy after she got her crate open; _ow..._

"Do you need some ice?" I asked,

"No, I'll be fine." Izzy said after a few minutes,

"Okay." Eventually, the other team finally came; Courtney was covering her eye for some reason,

"Finally." said Harold as he and his teammates plunked their crates unto the ground,

"Hey, what's up guys?" greeted Trent when he saw them,

" Hey, aren't you missing a couple of white girls?" asked Leshawna; _yeah, where are Katie and Sadie? _They looked around for a moment,

"Their getting a drink." said Courtney; Harold whispered to Ezekiel before Ezekiel started laughing. _What ever Harold just said is probably inappropriate..._ Looking at Courtney's eye, it looked like she got stung by a bee.

"oh, what happened to your eye girl?" asked Leshawna who looked kind of worried,

"Nothing, just an allergy."

"I think it's getting worse." said Ezekiel; Courtney said something harsh at them which I couldn't quite hear,

"If you want," I said, "I have some allergy pills you can take if you want some."

"Thanks for the offer but, I'm good for now."

"Okay, if your sure." A couple of minutes later, we began working on our hot tub, I couldn't hear what they were saying on the other team, but I could tell that Geoff was giving a speech. After an hour of long work, both teams had completed the hot tubs; our team's hot tub looked pretty good and the other team's...could have done a little better. For a few minutes, Chris stood observing the hot tubs and tested the strength when the other team's tub fell apart,

"This is an awesome hot tub!" Chris exclaimed as he looked at our's, we cheered in delight; "well, I think we have a winner here...The screaming Gophers!" Our excitement got even louder, I looked over at the other team to see their sad and disappointed looks; I felt bad but we can't all win. "Gophers, you're safe from elimination and you get to also rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer, bonus!" the excitement in my team grew even louder," Killer Bass, what can I say, it stinks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight."

"We won!" Exclaimed Lindsay, "We get to stay here for another three days!" _Yeah!_ But the happiness quickly vanished after being scarred by Owen. Chris then let us spend some time to ourselves before we were summoned to the mess hall once again for dinner. There were many conversations and yet I had no one to talk to, but that's alright; after a while you get use to it. Out of the blue I see Lindsay stand up and shout, "No!" it all went quite, "I-I mean," she said shrinking back down, " no salt, there's no salt on the table; bummer." _Nice try on covering yourself, Lindsay._ After that I stopped paying attention but I saw that over on the table that Ezekiel was being choked by Eva and that the girls over there were all glaring at him. _I wonder what he did, but whatever he did probably wasn't good..._An hour later after the other team and left to go to the bonfire, I was sitting on the cabin steps,_  
_

"Hey Aurora," I looked up to see Trent who was wearing swimming shorts, "We're going into the hot tub, do you want to join?"

"No thanks." I said with a smile,

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, then." He said as he, Heather, and Justin jumped into the hot tub; I wasn't the only one who didn't join them but the others were partying. It was fun to watch. I just hope we do well in the next challenge.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning at six o'clock, I got up early to go jog and I made sure that I didn't disturb anyone's sleep. It was a very beautiful morning, it was quiet, peaceful, and seemed to say have a great day. I jogged around the island and then made my way back to camp to just in time to see Chris holding a blow horn and a megaphone in each hand, and into the megaphone, blasted the blow horn. _Ow, my ears!_ After a few seconds, Leshawna opened a cabin window and started yelling at him, who was grinning from ear to ear. _You haven't changed a bit, have you Chris. _When the rest of the campers got up and out of the cabins, we all stood in a single line; and Eva wasn't in a good mood, well...I don't think she's EVER in a good mood. I noticed that Ezekiel wasn't in the line so I figured he got kicked off for whatever he did yesterday.

"Hey, Aurora?" asked Leshawna, who looked ready to pass out,

"Yes?"

"I saw you leave to cabin earlier, what were you doing up so early?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes,

"I went jogging."She looked at me as if I was crazy,

"Why?"

"Because...It helps me get ready for the day's challenges...Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." _Okay..._

"Morning; hope you slept well?" interrupted Chris with his usual grin smeared on his face,

"Hi Chris," said Heather sweetly, "you look really buff in those shorts."

"I know!" he said in agreement, "okay, I hope you are already because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute."

"Oh excuse me," said Owen who looked a little worried, " I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast."

"Ooh, you'll get breakfast, Owen. Right after your twenty kilometer run around the lake." Chris said with an evil smirk

"Oh, your funny now. You know what I think," Eva said as she tried to punch Chris but was held back by Geoff and Duncan. Courtney leaned over and whispered something over to her ear, "Your enjoying this, aren't you?!" She said as she glared at him,

"A little." replied Chris whose smile never left his face, "you have thirty seconds." When she finally got her temper in control, Chris took us to a part of the woods far from the camp where we were lined up and ready to run like runners at a running meet. Okay runners, on your marks...Get set...Go!" We all started sprinting, this was a piece of cake so I ran a head of everyone and was the first to make it back to camp. I decided to go to the mess hall just in case if we were suppose to go there; when I got there I was greeted by Chef who was surprised to see me there, especially this fast.

"Are we suppose to meet altogether here, right?" I asked, Chef nodded. As we both stepped into the main lodge, I stopped and turned around to look at him , "How did you know who I was?"

"Chris told me about you."

"He did?" I said surprised; _I haven't seen Chris for several years...It's nice to hear that he hasn't completely forgotten about me..._ "What did he tell you?"

"That you're a really good person, a person who has had a hard life, and he asked me to be there for you when someone hurts you." _So that's why he said yesterday that if anyone hurts me to tell him and he will make them pay..._

"Oh." I could suddenly feel myself turning red, I didn't know why exactly.

"Aurora, are you okay?" Chef asked, looking a little concerned,

"Oh! No I'm fine!" There was a long pause,

"Your still in love with him, aren't you?" The redness of my face went even darker.

"I-I, uh I-" suddenly DJ came in to the room,

"Aurora, how on earth did you get here so quickly?!" asked DJ in amazement after realizing that I was there,

"The same way you did, I ran." He still looked at me shocked. What? It's not that amazing. It seemed like forever in silence as me and DJ sat at a table, before more people started to trickling in; Chris was filling his nails when Owen came barging into the room with Noah on one of his shoulders,

"Clear a table, stat!" Owen said as he went to a table, right behind him was Leshawna who looked pretty worn out; she heaved a sigh of relief,

"We made it!" she huffed as she pused out the words with what breath she had. Owen started doing CPR on Noah; I hope Noah will be okay...As soon as Harold stepped through the door, Courtney started yelling at him for being late.

"I think I'm having a heart palpations." said Harold as he was struggling to breathe and clutching his chest. Courtney started yelling at him and said something about losing the challenge,

"Hey wait a minute, if they lost that means...We won the challenge!" said Gwen; I would have agreed but I had a feeling that the challenge wasn't quite over yet. The rest of my teammates,including Noah, cheered.

"Whoa there," said Chris, "hold your horses guys, that wasn't the challenge!" he said with a small chuckle

"What did you just say?" said Gwen, Chris walked over to the side of the room that was being covered by a huge curtain;

"Who's hungry?!" Chris said as the curtain moved revealing turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, and other food of sorts. We all stared in amazement at the food as if it was the Holy Grail. Chris then moved over so that we can start the feast. As we were getting our food, people were taking huge plates full of food; when I was getting my food, I kept getting a feeling that something was up; _like why did we have to run before we got breakfast?_ So unlike the others, I took smaller portions of food. When I went go sit down,

"Is that all your going to eat, Aurora?" asked Gwen

"Yeah."

"Come on girl, eat up!" said Leshawna, "You look like a tooth pick who needs to eat."

"This is okay." I replied, "but thank you for your concern." I said with a smile

"Alright, if your sure..." After all the food was gone, there were many contestants that moaned from eating so much food.

"Okay campers, time for part two of your challenge!" said Chris through a megaphone after he jumped onto the buffet table,

"I thought eating was the second part of the challenge." said Owen

"What more do you want from us?" asked Gwen, Heather moaned before adding,

"Weird goth girl is right, haven't we been through enough?"

"Umm, let me think about that...No! Its time for the awake-a-ton!"

"The what a-ton?" asked Owen in confusion,

"Don't worry," Chris said jumping off the table, "this is an easy one. The team with the last camper standing wins the invincibility."

"So," said Gwen, "what you're saying, is the twenty k run and the eating frenzy was part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?"

"That's right, Gwen!" answered Chris; so that's why...

"Man he's good." stated Gwen, Leshawna nodded her head in agreement

"Move, move, move, move!" As we were walking out the door, I over heard Trent asking Gwen how long it would take before everyone would go out cold,

"About an hour, give or take," said Gwen until Owen passed by them, "maybe less." When everyone was outside, Chris lead us to the campfire. After a while, we all began yawning; got to stay awake, got to stay awake, mustn't sleep.

"Waho!" said Owen excitedly, "stay awake for twelve hours, I can do that in my sleep; wahoo!" He paused for a moment before passing out.

"This is the most boring thing, I have ever done in my life." said Gwen, Trent yawned,

"It could be way worse." said Trent

"Oh, yeah, how?" she asked,

"I could be stuck here without you to talk to." I could tell that they both had a crush on each other.

"What are you doing?!" asked Gwen after noticing that Lindsay was standing on top of her head.

"Trying to get the blood to rush to my head, I think its working!" replied Lindsay,

"Can I try?" asked Beth. Umm...I don't think that is going to help you stay awake...Heather then asked Beth and Lindsay over and began talking to them privately; she's up to something...After many hours after the sun had gone down; Bridgette, Izzy, Noah, Sadie, Katie, and Owen were fast asleep; Courtney was walking in place when suddenly Tyler starts screaming for what seems like for no reason.

"Congratulations campers, you've made it to the twenty four-hour mark, time to take things up a notch!" Chris said as Chef who was wearing a sheep costume and holding a small harp entered, and Chris pulled off a sheet that revealed a pile of books underneath, "Fairy tales!"

"Oh he's not serious!" snapped Gwen; Chris then picked up a book, opened it, cleared his throat, started reading slowly and in a monotone voice with Chef starting to play the harp when someone snickered which made him scowl. _Someone please, kill me now!_ And out of nowhere Chef was dancing around in a ballerina outfit and started making everyone yawn! Even DJ who tied self to a tree yawned and fell and sleep causing the tree rip from the ground and fall over. "Timber!" said Gwen through a yawn; how much longer do we have to stay awake?! A few hours later, Harold, Beth, and Lindsay fell fast asleep. I watched as Gwen and Trent talked about their likes and stuff like that; _they do make a cute couple_. Suddenly Owen walked in his sleep past us, that wasn't the bad part, he...wasn't wearing any...clothing... Several more hours past, we noticed that there was something weird about Justin; Gwen and Trent tried to get his attention when the truth was revealed that he had painted his eye lids!

"His eye lids are painted, I saw it!" said Eva to Chris, pointing to Justin; Chris gave a surprised look,

"Get out! Oh, I got to see this" Chris said before running over to Justin to get a closer look; Justin gave a guilty smile, " that is so crazy incredible! But your still out dude." Chris said before walking back to where he was standing before which gave Justin a frown; serves you right for cheating. Hours and hours past making this feel like eternity. Duncan did I horrible prank to Harold while Harold was asleep. Poor Harold...Then suddenly Noah and Cody starts screaming their heads off; what on earth is going on?!

"I'd kill for a coffee right now." Gwen said after yawning; as if on cue, Chris came walking over with a cup of coffee in his hand,

"What is the matter with you people?" Chris said as a he took a sip, "come on, fall asleep already!" On her knees, Gwen started pleading for sip, "alright you six stay with me, the rest of you go get a shower for heaven's sake you stink!" Harold left quickly like he needed to go to the bathroom and as he left Chris took another sip of coffee, "I didn't want it to come to this, I said that to Chef Hatchet last night I said "Chef, I don't want it to come to this." But darn it, these campers are tough and so, I've come the most boring sleeping inducing activity I can find. The history of Canada." _Really?_ "A pop-up book, chapter one." and off he went; Please, stop this madness! I would fall asleep, but it's for my team...Please help me...We all groaned,

"Stink." spat Gwen. As Chris went on, Eva and Heather fell asleep and I was so willing to join them but managed to keep it. Chris kept reading, and a while later Trent started falling to his sleep, "NO!" cried Gwen but it was too late, he was fast asleep; leaving Duncan, me, and Gwen left.

"Time for a bathroom break, any takers?" asked Chris; Duncan looked like he was going to have accident,

"I have held it this long, sweethearts, I can hold it all day." said Duncan,

"Yeah but, can you hold it for ten chapters?" said Gwen; Duncan went wide-eyed for a moment and made his way to the bathroom,

"You got five minutes, as long as you don't mind a little company." said Chris

"Fine," spat Duncan, "but stay out of the stall." he said to the camera man who nodded. Gwen let out a tired and heavy sigh,

"Its going to be okay," I said to her, "we'll make it through."

"I hope your right." After a few minutes a man with a piece of paper went over to Chris and handed him the paper.

"And we have news, looks like Duncan's taking a dive on the can; which means the official two winners of the awake-a-ton is Aurora and Gwen!" Chris said as Gwen then collapsed onto the ground. _Finally, its over, now I get some sleep!_ I walked back to the cabin without really caring the the Killer Bass's things were being thrown out the window, with Eva yelling; went inside our cabin, laid on the floor and slept. It was night when I woke up; _How long have I been asleep?_ Looking around I saw all my roommates fast asleep;I crept quietly until I was outside and I towards the dock. It was very peacefully, alone and quiet; I sat on the edge of the dock with my feet dangling over and started soaking in the peace, closing my eyes as I did so.

"Can I join you?" I opened an eye to see Chris standing beside me;_ I wonder what he's doing out here so late..._

"Sure." I said opening the eye as he then sat beside me with his feet dangling off the dock as well,

"Its been a while since I've seen you." he said after a long moment of awkward silence,

"Yes its has, three years to be exact." There was an even longer silence.

"Aurora, I-" Chris said biting his bottom lip, "I'm sorry for what I did to you all those years ago, it-it wasn't suppose to happen like that. I don't deserve to be forgiven for what I did to you..." I placed an arm around his back,

"It's okay, I forgive you; it happens to everyone." he then looked at me with sadness in his eyes,

"But it shouldn't have happened to you." I gave him a faint smile,

"Hey, its okay; what's done is done, it's time to let it stay in the past." I said as I gently squeezed him, "But that doesn't mean we can't still be friends." _You did break my heart in two different ways, but you will never lose my friendship...Ever._ "Well," I said standing up with him standing up as well, "I better go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." He didn't say anything but I had a hunch on what he was thinking about. As I made my way back to the cabin, I felt bad, I wanted to erase it all and start all over but I couldn't and I have to live with it. But I need to focus my time and energy for whatever he's going to throw at me tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning, we got up and walked over to the mess hall to have breakfast; and like yesterday, there were conversations that I wasn't part of.

"Aurora, are you okay?" I looked up from my bowl in which I was stirring my meal with my spoon to see Trent looking at me with a concerned look written on his face,

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You've hardly touched your food."

"I'm sure, I'm just not really hungry today." I noticed Chris enter the room and start talking to the other table; I heaved a small sigh before looking back at my food. When Harold entered the room, it all went quiet with a few gasps; oh his was a mustache that made from a marker. _Okay, why is it on his face?_ He walked over to the table happy until people started laughing,

"Okay,what?" asked Harold, Geoff leaned over the table,

"Looks like someone messed your face, dude." he told as more people started laughing; Harold the looked at himself by looking at a back of a spoon.

"Hey, sweet 'stache!" Harold said smiling,

"Hey, listen up! Its Gwen!" Chris said as Gwen entered the room sluggishly and sat down; we all cheered.

"I'm so tired, I can't even feel my face." Gwen said before her head landed hard on the table.

"Hey, Aurora, how come you're not so tired?" asked Leshawna, I shrugged,

"I don't know, I guess my body takes it differently." I said. After awhile, I noticed that Heather was talking to Lindsay and Beth again which made me even more suspicious. Heather then started being rude to the other team, Courtney tried to hit her by flinging food at her but missed and hit Gwen instead.

"Okay campers," Chris said clapping to get everyone's attention, "your next challenge begins in ten minutes." _I wonder what the challenge is this time? _"And be prepared to bring it!" When our ten minutes of eating was over, Chris lead us to a clear gym-like building and Chef was wearing a referee outfit; _I'm guessing we're playing some sort sport. _Chris indicated where the teams were to stand. "Today's challenge is the classic game of dodge ball." Chris said as he showed a ball in one of his hands, "the first rule of dodge ball is-" Noah then made a witty remark, "as I was saying, if you get hit with the ball," he said as he threw to Courtney which hit her hard, "you're out."

"You can't do that!" Courtney snapped as she threw the ball the back; Chris caught the ball,

"And if you catch the ball, the thrower is out, and the catcher gets to bring another player out onto the court!" Noah muttered yet another sarcastic remark; _Really, dude? _"Okay, Geoff, try to hit me!" Chris said throwing the ball Geoff who caught it, "If your holding a ball," said Chris as Chef tossed Chris another ball, " you can use it to deflect a ball, but if it knocks the ball out of your hand, your out."

"So what do I do again if when the ball comes at me?" asked Lindsay right before Geoff threw the ball at Chris deflected it with a ball, causing it to hit Lindsay right in the face; _ouch!That's going to leave a mark! _

"You dodge! Ooh! You were suppose to dodge!" snapped Chris; _Poor_ Lindsay..."You have one minute until game time, Gophers, you have to sit two people out each game." As we got into our teams to discuss who will going in and who will be staying on the sideline,

"Okay," said Heather, "we cannot get sloppy, the killer bass will try extra hard to catch up. Who wants to set out the first game with sleeping beauty?" she asked pointing to Gwen,

"Alright, I'll volunteer." said Noah, "now lets see all you kneers go out there and dodge." The game had begun; Heather, Lindsay, Owen, Leshawna, and Cody went out for our team with smiles on their faces as they went against DJ, Courtney, Katie, Tyler, and Harold. Heather said some rude remarks to stir them up and Tyler did his best to do a good come back but it failed miserably.

"Both teams, ready?" asked Chris, "best of five games win, now let's dodge some balls!" Chris said before Chef blew the whistle. We were doing great until Cody was the only person standing when he used some amazing techniques and won the first game! We cheered as our team got in the lead.

"Alright Noah," said Heather,"your up!" I knew he wasn't going to go in.

"I'll take his place." I said after he tried to make an excuse to not go in,

"Alright," said Heather, "let's do this guys!" I stood on the court with Owen, Trent, Beth, Izzy, and Lindsay when I noticed that the other team gave all their balls to Tyler; _oh, boy..._He threw them all and missed our team except Lindsay,

"No!" he screamed as he ran to her side; after she regained conciousness, Tyler got out and they went out for a walk with Heather yelling after them. Then out of nowhere, Owen went on a total rampage totally destroying the other team. We all cheered,

"I don't know what came over me." said Owen. In the next game I watched our team go against the other team with Duncan on the side; something told me that their playing a whole new game. Our team was brutally defeated; _If I can figure out their strategy, I can help our team! Let's see...I got it! _When our team got back together,

"Alright, Aurora, Beth, Justin, Izzy, Leshawna, and Trent go out there and win!" said Heather

"I know how their winning, their-!"

"Hush, now where is Lindsay?" Heather said before walking off; _Fine, be that way! _One by one my team was out until it was only me left,

"There's only one left, easy out!" said Courtney,

"Don't be so cocky." said Duncan interrupting her little sunshine,

"Excuse me?!"

"Keep a close eye on her, she's different then the others." I felt like a wild animal trapped in a cage; _calm down, I can do this! _I looked around to see that I had all the balls; I quickly piled them all up, and took a deep breath. _If you want to fight dirty, fine, I'll play your little game...  
_I picked up a ball and through it Geoff that got him out, I took another ball and spun around and threw it like it was a discus and it hit Bridgette. I threw them all but one until it was only me and Duncan left; _it's just me and their ringleader..._We each picked up a ball, I could feel the tension in the room; eyeing each other, we threw our balls at the same time and caught each others at the same.

"Well, that's quite a predicament we have here." said Chris, "what should we do, Chef?" We stood there in silence,

"Take them out and do a redo." said Chef after a while of thought,

"What?!" said Courtney, "We need him out there!"

"Well, too bad!" said Chef. I made my way to the bleachers when,

"Hey, Aurora!" I turned around to see Duncan standing there,

"Yes?" I replied

"You did well out there, but I'm not going easy on you and your team." he said with a smile,

"Like wise." I said with a smile before turning around and continued walking back. Despite all that, we still lost the game.

"Okay this is it, the final tie-breaking game!" said Chris, we had our last meeting in which Heather decided that I was to sit it out, but I knew that if I wasn't in we would lose but Heather completely ignored me; _fine but it's not my fault when we lose... _"Gophers, Bass, let's send this sample to the lab and see what'ca made of!" We fought and fought but I still wasn't allowed to come in which ticked me off, soon it came down to Owen and Harold. Owen threw all the balls but one he had and Harold dodged each and everyone; I had a gut feeling as the killer bass called a time out that we were going to lose. And I was right, Harold caught Owen's last ball. "The killer bass win!" shouted Chris while their team cheered and Owen stood in disbelief, "Gophers, what happened?"

"What can I say," said Noah, "weak effort." _You didn't even help! _

"Oh, shut it Noah," said Gwen before she walked away, I joined her. Later that night, my team sat at the bonfire waiting to see who would get voted off; personally, I hope its Noah.

"Campers," said Chris, "You've already placed your votes and made your decision. One of you will be going home, and you can't come back...ever. When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow; Owen, Gwen, Cody, Aurora, Trent, Heather, Beth, Justin, Leshawna, Izzy." we had all claimed ours except for Lindsay and Noah, "The final marshmallow goes to...Lindsay." Lindsay let out a cheer as she went to get her marshmallow.

"What, are you kidding me?!" said Noah in disbelief, "Alright, see if I care! Good luck because you just voted off the only with brains in this team." as he said before we threw our marshmallows at him.

"You need to learn a little thing called respect, turkey!" spat Leshawna; _yes you_ do!

"Whatever, I'm out of here." said Noah as he started walking away.

"Alright, so it wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever, but I still get paid!" said Chris with a laugh, "Bonus!" As we were walking away to go to the cabins, "Aurora, can I talk to you for a minute?" I stopped and walked over to Chris,

"Sure, what is it?" I asked; he didn't answer me until the rest of my team was gone, when they were, he went to a bush and took out a beautiful necklace and a small bouquet of white roses,

"Here, these are for you. I wanted to make it up for what I did and as a token of my friendship." I could feel myself turning beet red,

"Y-you didn't have to do that!" I said as he handed them to me,

"I wanted to!" I lowered my neck so I could smell the flower; _mm...There so pretty! "_I have to go", I said walking towards the cabins; suddenly a felt an arm grab one of my hands, "when do I get to see you?"

"How about," I said turning around, "every night when the other campers are asleep?" Chris then gave a crooked smile,

"Alright, I'll see you then starting tomorrow." When I walked back to the cabins, I couldn't help but feel happy and excited, that all the hardships I've been going through seemed to be way behind me. As soon as I entered the girl's cabin doors,

"Well, well what have you got there?" I suddenly went red when all the girls were staring at me with sheepish grins on their faces,

"It-it's nothing." I stammered,

"Aah ha." the girls said as one, knowing that I was lying,

"Who gave those to you?" asked Leshawna

"I don't know!" I said walking past them to my belongings.

"Aah ha." Leshawna replied, "Looks like you got an admirer!"

"I do not!" I snorted, " Let's get some rest." I said getting into my sleeping bad without caring that I didn't change into my pajamas.


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning at breakfast, the other girls wouldn't stop staring at me with sheepish looks.

"Will you guys knock it off!" I snapped,

"Not until you tell us who gave them to you." said Leshawna, the other girls nodded in agreement. _Honestly, you gals are like wolves!_

"Tell you what?" asked Trent; _oh no, here it comes..._

"Somebody gave Aurora white roses and a necklace last night and she won't tell us who it is." replied Gwen, I shrunk down in my seat,

"It could be from an admirer." said Trent, Chef walked over and pointed out the door which we heard,

"Alright campers, enough beauty sleep," said Chris through a camps megaphone, "its time to shows what your made of!" Chef lead us to an outside stage that had seats around the front of it; once we had sat down,

"Are we going to see a musical, I love musicals; especially the ones with singing and dancing." said Lindsay, Trent called Gwen over to sit by him and Cody sat by them too.

"Welcome to our brand new, deluxe, state of the art outdoor amphitheater!"said Chris as he was standing on the stage, "This weeks challenge is a summer camp favorite, a talent contest!" _A talent contest? I don't do so well in talent contests..._

"Yes!" shouted Owen in excitement, "Awesome!"

"Each team has eight hours to figure out their four most talented camper. These four will represent them in the show tonight; sing dance, juggle, anything goes as long as its legal." Chris said indicating to Duncan. "You'll be judged by our resident talent scout former dj, vj, and rap legend...Grand master Chef!Who will show approval by the Chef-O-meter! The team that loses will send a camper home tonight, good luck." and the hours started.  
Heather blew a whistle,

"Okay, I'm the team captain so here's how its going to work," said Heather,

"Wait, who said that your team captain?" asked Gwen

"She said," answered Lindsay, "just now."

"Lindsay, Beth, and I took a vote and I won." said Heather

"Threatening them to vote for you isn't exactly democratic." Trent walked in with his guitar on his back and he was holding a muffin in one of his hands,

"Hey," he said to Gwen,"I snagged you an extra muffin."

"Trent," said Heather, "Your cool with me leading this project, aren't you?"

"Right on, go for it." he replied.

"Good." she said smiling, "Beth, Lindsay and I will be the judges." Gwen grunted,

"Whatever." We started with Owen chugging a huge gallon of I think pop...And burbted the whole alphabet. All the boys cheered which was not surprising. Gwen left with Heather yelling at her. Next Heather did a ballet routine, and was in (not surprising).

"Why don't everyone take five."said Heather; as we were leaving, I went to the main lodge for a while, it was empty so I stood by a table, took a deep breath and started singing The Reason by Hoobastank. It has always been my favorite song ever since I was little. I closed my eyes and imaged that I was on a stage singing it; I finished the song when I heard clapping, I wheeled around to look toward the door to see Trent standing there clapping!

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said seeing that he had surprised me, I heard singing so I came to investigate...You were amazing! How come you didn't say that you could sing?"

"I-I...Well...Back in Star Valley, I used to sing all the time but then people started making fun of me."

"What? Why would they laugh at you? You have an amazing voice!"

"The reason why is...Is because I'm an orphan; I've been to thirteen different orphanages, so they would make fun of me because of that." I said looking down; suddenly I felt a finger lift my chin up,

"Don't ever listen to them, you are far better than what they say; okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on, we better get back." When we got there we saw Izzy doing some sort of dance,

"I call this the dance of...the rattle snake!" said Izzy; _Okay...I'm not going to even ask... _We sat next to Owen who looked hypnotised. After, Beth then did a baton twirling routine with two that were on fire!

"Are you sure that this is safe?" asked Heather after Beth got a little too close with the batons.

"It's okay, I've been practicing!" she replied but it then went bad but luckily not too bad. "I kind of missed the catching class."

"Uh, guys," said Trent, "the bush is on fire." he said pointing to a bush luckily Justin came out with a fire extinguisher and put it out.

"Okay, so I think its me, Trent, and Justin." said Heather swooning over Justin

"But wait, we need four people; we only have three!" said Leshawna

"I nominate Aurora to be in it!" said Trent, I looked at him and silently pleaded for him not too.

"I second that nomination!" said Leshawna; _no, no, no, no! Bad idea, bad idea!_

"Alright, Aurora is in." said Heather. _Dang it! _

"Don't worry, Aurora," whispered Trent, "you'll do great!"

"I-I can't!" I whispered as I stammered

"Don't worry, I'll be there if you need me."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay..." After we had discussed who was going to perform, we all went our different ways; I went back to the main lodge to practice singing alone. It only felt like a few minutes when Trent knocked on the door and told me that it was time to go back to the amphitheater. As we walked I could feel my body shaking, I didn't really want to perform to the camp, let alone the world! When we got there, Chris indicated to the back stage before going on stage and talking to the other campers.

"...First up from the Screaming Gophers is Justin!" said Chris from what I could hear, as he said that Justin went out and did...something. After he was done, Chris then said it was DJ's turn; when he went out I heard ow like the crowd was in pain. After DJ, went out, Trent went, then Bridgette; I guess she got sick or something so they took a few minutes of break time . With the break over Heather went on and read...Gwen's diary! _Whoaa! You have gone too far, Heather!_ In a surprise twist Harold went out for the Killer Bass and did an awesome beat boxing! After him, it was Duncan who did a wood carving of some sort. "And last but not least, Aurora!" When I stepped onto the stage, I noticed there was a microphone standing there which didn't help my nervousness. _Okay, breathe, I can do this, I can do this..._I stood there but nothing came out; from behind me I heard...A guitar? I looked back to see Trent coming onto the stage; as if just seeing him like a battery, I felt my courage dramatically increase as I opened my mouth to sing._  
_

"There once was a girl who was an outcast; without a family to call her own. Everyday she would get picked on until it caused blood to be freely split, ooh... All she ever wanted was to be loved...

And one day, an angel appeared all in white and told her it was going to be alright; lifted her up and took her to heaven. The angel was kind and caring, who seemed to heal her heart and made her feel appreciated, ooh yeah...

As the days went by, the angel and the girl became friends, never leaving each others' side. They felt happy and complete with only each other as company. But sadly, there was darkness waiting to shred their story, ooh...

And one day, an angel appeared all in white and told her it was going to be alright; lifted her up and took her to heaven. The angel was kind and caring, who seemed to heal her heart and made her feel appreciated, ooh yeah...

The angel was nothing but a man! Who threw away their bond as a wolf was blinding his eyes! Who had left her when she needed him the most!

All she wanted was to be loved...

All she wanted was to be loved...

Wanting...To be...Loved..." After I had finished, I noticed there were tears in almost everyone's eyes (except for Duncan's and Gwen who wasn't there). Chris then walked over to me,

"Well done Aurora; umm...Chef has given you a perfect score! The killer bass and the screaming gophers are now tied; leaving the decision up to chef!" said Chris before stepping off the stage and joined Chef as they walked away from the amphitheater. As I stepped off the stage I was suddenly surrounded by my teammates,

"You were amazing, Aurora!" said Cody

"How come you didn't say you could sing?" said Leshawna, "your voice rocked the house, girl!" I could feel myself turning red,

"Thanks." After a while, I sat down with everyone around me all talking to me! Half an hour later, Chef and Chris returned; Chris jumped onto the stage,

"Alright, after a tough decision grand master Chef has decided. The team who wins...Is The killer bass!" said Chris, Everyone was surprised; after a few seconds of shock, the killer bass hollered in sheer joy. "As for the screaming gophers, pick your favorite loser and I'll see you at the bonfire." After that,

"Good job, you did excellent!" I said to the other team before they walked away,

"Thanks," said Bridgette, "you should have totally won that."

"It's alright; whatever happens, happens."

"Aurora," said Trent, "we have to go to the bonfire." I nodded to him and went with him to go get Gwen and the three of us went to the bonfire. When we got there, we all made our votes; I'm hoping to get Heather off for what she did to Gwen!

"Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment," said Chris; we all had a marshmallow except for Heather and Justin, "music, drama, barfing. There's only one marshmallow left on this plate. Justin you reminded us all that looks matter a lot, and Heather your full of surprises." _surprises my foot! _"But reading another chick's diary out loud to the whole world, man that is whack! No kidding that's really messed up, dude."

"Oh please," said Heather in a snobbish tone of voice, "just give me my marshmallow already!"

"Justin, I personally think that this is very wrong, but tonight hotness wasn't enough. The last marshmallow goes to...Heather." _What?! Are you kidding me?! _"Time to catch the boat of losers, bra!"

"Later bra," Heather said as Justin walked away and got on the boat and left. Later I woke up to see and hear Heather running around with ants all over her till she ran out the door. _Serves you right! _I waited for a while to make sure that everyone in the cabin was fast asleep before sneaking out and meeting Chris at the dock.

"So," I said after a while of sitting there with him in silence, "I heard you use to be a professional ice skater."

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"For about a year and a half."

"Oh, what happened?"

"I accidentally dropped my partner, so our coach fired me." _Ouch, that got to hurt! _"And a few months later, I was hired to be the host of this show."

"Oh, cool."

"And you?"

"Me? Well, I've been through job after job."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright." I said before standing up, "Well, I have to go; see you tomorrow!"

"See ya." Chris said as he stood up. I then quickly made my way back to the cabin and went in side as well as went to bed; making sure that know one saw me.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning, we hardly had time to eat when we were all called to the campfire. Chris waited patiently as we all took our seats; _I wonder what the challenge will be this time..._

"Campers, today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills." _Well, that won't be hard. _"I'm not going to lie to you, some of you may not come back alive." said Chris as few people gasped; _liar..._ "Just joking," he said with a laugh, "all you have to do is spend on night in the woods. Everything you need is at your teams' camp site in the forest; you just have to find it." he said as he took out two folded maps from a backpack and tossed one to Heather and the other to Duncan and compasses to them. "Oh, and watch out for bears; lost a couple of interns in pre-production. First team back for breakfast wins invincibility!" he said blowing an air horn, "Off you go!"

"Did he say that the bears are in over here!" Leshawna asked nervously,

"I had a little encountered a bear once," said Owen; _I highly doubt that..._He started bragging so I tuned him out,

"Don't worry Leshawna, they won't hurt you if you don't bother them." I told her,

"I hope your right." Izzy started jabbering which I couldn't make heads or tails of what she was saying. We started walking, Gwen was far ahead of us looking pretty sad; _Poor Gwen... _

"She is so the next one to leave!" said Heather after a while of walking,

"Who?" asked Trent,

"Who do you think! She dumped Harold's red ant farm into my bed!" _Well, you deserved it! _

"Yeah, but you did read her diary out loud to the whole world!" said Trent; Heather then stopped and turned to look at us,

"So?"

"So, that was pretty harsh!"

"Just because she's not a mindless follower who will do your bidding, doesn't make it right or fair to treat her like that; just because you didn't get your way!" I snapped; she glared at me for a moment,

"She is going down!"

"Oh, yeah?! You first!" I snarled right into her face; I could feel the negative vibes coming from both of us, before I started running after Gwen. It seemed like an hour before I finally caught up to Gwen, "Gwen, wait up!"

"Go away!"

"I'm sorry that you're hurting, but please, I just want to talk!" she stopped,

"Fine. What?"

"I heard you put ants in Heather's bed." Gwen gave a faint smile,

"Yeah. I would have used eggs and toilet paper, but it would have been too messy."

"Or as fun." We both started laughing; after a few minutes,

"Thanks for cheering me up."

"No problem." She heaved a large sigh,

"You have no idea how hard its when someone embarrasses you on t.v."

"True but I do know how it feels to be made fun of."

"You? People like you, I'm the weird girl who looks down on life."

"Well, that's not entirely true; back in my home town, I was hated by a lot of people."

"Why?!"

"For one, I was different from the others by how I talked and how I acted, and the second thing is that I was an orphan who wasn't and still hasn't been adopted. So I would get picked on everyday for those. I even lost a close friend to me who joined my abusers."

"That's awful!" Gwen went silent for a moment, "I guess I have no right to complain."

"I wouldn't say that; everyone needs and deserves what I call a me moment. But then you have to make a choice: to stay miserable, or to pick yourself and continue on, choosing to be happy." Gwen paused for a moment as if soaking it all in; then suddenly, she smiled.

"You're right, I should pick myself up, be happy, and go on through life!"

"That's the spirit!" We started walking when Gwen looked at me,

"Aurora, thank you."

"No problem, that's what friends do for each other." After a while, we made it to I guess was our camp site. A while later, the rest of our teammates made it.

"Um, there's no food here." said Owen

"This IS a survival task," replied Trent who was looking at the instructions, "look at the instructions."

"I wonder if there's any bears around today." _Oh boy, here we go again..._Owen then started making bear imitations; to get away from it, I started making my way from the camp,

"And where do you think your going?!" snapped Heather,

"To get some berries." I replied

"Oh, no your not; you are not going anywhere!"

"Whoa," said Trent, "calm down. Aurora, I think it would be best to wait for awhile before getting berries." I nodded before walking over to Gwen,

"What happened between you and Heather?" whispered Gwen

"We...kind of got in a fight." I whispered back,

"About what?"

"About you, she wants to vote you off next."

"Hey?!" snapped Heather, "Are you talking about me?!"

"No, we're not." I told her; _Cruelia...  
_

"It says here that we're supposed to find our own food." Heather said looking back at the food; she scanned around for while, "I still don't see it!" she huffed,

"I think they mean in the woods." said Trent,

"I'll go," said Owen as he started walking away, "I'm good at finding food." _I'm sure you are..._

"Well," said Heather, "at least this week will be good for my diet!" It seemed like an hour as few of my teammates started complaining that they were hungry when,

"I am man," said Owen as he came into the camp with some fish, "I bring fish!"

"Are you kidding me?" said Heather with a look of disgust; they rest of us were just happy to get food, "How do you know how to fish?!"

"My grandpa taught me; I caught a shark once and it bit me in the butt, check it out!" as he bent on started pulling down his pants, I quickly looked away just in time to not to get scarred. After awhile, I was allowed to go get some berries after the sun faded into night (Heather didn't even complain about it...Shocking!). As I walked through the woods; old memories of when this use to be a summer camp hit my mind, that tragically ended with most of the campers dead except for me and...Chris. It took awhile but I gradually found a bush chuck full of blue berries; _I hope they like blue berries..._I was picking them when I heard screaming; I stopped for a moment deciding if it was from my camp or the killer bass and then continued picking. I was making my way back to the camp when I heard; _They must be in trouble! _I ran as fast as I could; when I got there, my teammates were up a tree in fear and by the tree was a bear.

"Hey, guys!" I hollered to them, "what are you doing in a tree?"

"Aurora, run!" said Leshawna; the bear looked over to me with an angry look on its face. With a free hand, I took out a handkerchief, placed it on the ground and placed the berries onto it. Very slowly, I walked to the bear,

"Aurora what are you doing?!" hissed Heather; I motioned them with my hand to be silent; when I was a few inches away from it, I reached out my hand;

"It's alright," I whispered to it, "I'm not going to hurt you." it took a while but the bear slowly relaxed from anger and walked away.

"Whoa!" said Owen, "That was amazing! Are you some sort of animal charmer?"

"No," I replied

"Well," said Gwen, "for not being one, that was pretty amazing." Suddenly it began to rain,

"Are you guys coming down?" I asked; they all shook their heads, "All right but you're going to be really sore tomorrow." I quickly grabbed the berries and made my way into the tent and had a very peaceful sleep. The next morning I woke up to the sound of groaning, I got up and out to see that they had gotten out of the tree and saw that the map was ruined. Heather was yelling at Izzy and Owen for what happened yesterday; _great..._

"What do we do now?" asked Leshawna, "We don't have our map, so how are we going back to camp?"

"It's three hundred and ninety-six steps to the west," I said pointing to the direction, they all started at me in amazement, "what?"

"How do you know that?" asked Trent

"I always count the steps."

"Alright, lead the way." It took a while but we finally made it; I have to say it was weird to be the one leading the way back to the campfire. But sadly, we weren't the first ones there, the Killer bass beat us,

"Nice going, Aurora." spat Heather; I was so tempted to punch her in the face but I managed to hold it in; _think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts..._

"Not so fast gopher-e-nos!" said Chris after he had walked over to Heather who had blamed and pushed Owen onto the ground, "It seems that the Killer bass are missing a few fish."

"Oh you mean Katie and Sadie," said Courtney, "I'm pretty sure that they got eaten by wolves last night."

"Darn shame." said Duncan; a few seconds later, Katie and Sadie ran in. I felt bad because they were now hated by their own teammates,

"Alright killer bass," said Chris, "one of your fishy butts are going home! Gophers, you're going to an all expense paid trip to...the Tak shop!" we all cheered as we made our way to the shop. I knew I was probably not going to buy anything but it would just be fun to look around. We took food and as I was about to leave,

"Hey, Aurora!" whispered Chef as he stood behind the store counter,

"Yes?" He bent down for a second brought up a beautiful rose bouquet,

"These are for you."

"Oh, thank you!" I said as he handed me the flowers, "their so pretty!"

"Your so very welcome." he said with a smile; it was kind of weird to see him smile, but it was a smile none the less, "have a good day!"

"Alright, you too." When I got to the cabins, I saw my team by the hot tub, enjoying themselves.

"Well, well, well," said Leshawna, "where do you get those? From your admirer?" I could feel myself turning bright red,

"It's none of your business!" I huffed before going inside the cabin and placing them by my belongings. _Why do I even bother with them? _When I went back outside, Leshawna apologized for being rude and we spent the rest of the time having fun.


	9. Chapter 8

It was very late at night, the day before of our next challenge when both teams sat around a campfire have a good time, until I guess DJ freaked out on a Jell-O that had a gummy worm in it, thinking that it was a snake,

"Sorry for tripin', snakes just freak me out." said DJ. Randomly, one by one people started telling what they were afraid of.

"What about you, Aurora?" asked Beth

"Uh, well..." I stammered, "I'm Necrophobic."

"What does that mean?" asked Lindsay who tilted her head puzzled by my answer,

"It means I'm afraid of dead things." I replied,

"Oh."

"I'm not really afraid of anything." said Courtney with a dignified look; _somehow I doubt that._

"Baloney!" Duncan said through a fake cough,

"Oh really?!" said Courtney, "Well what exactly is your phobia, Mr. Know-it-all?" He went wide eyed for a couple of minutes,

"Celine Deleon music store standees." He stammered. Geoff asked him to repeat his answer when Trent said it; they teased for a moment before going back to Courtney to get her to spill it before going to bed. The next morning,

"Campers!" said Chris after he whistled for us to stop eating and talking in the mess hall, "Your next challenge is a little game I'd like to call, phobia factor, prepare to face your worst fears!"

"Worse than this?" Leshawna said looking at her gross looking hot dog,

"We're in trouble." said Gwen; _yes we are..._

"Now," said Chris, "our first victim," he said taking out a card from his pocket, "Heather! Meet us all at the theater." She gave a smile that quickly left when he said, "it's Sumo time! Gwen, you, me, the beach, the few tons of sand!"

"Wait," said Lindsay, "how do they know that they are your worst fears?" You're kidding right?

"Because we told them!" said Gwen with a face palm,

"At the campfire last night." Trent said noticing that Beth and Lindsay were still confused,

"Wait, they were listening to us?!"

"It's an alternate reality Einstein; their always listening to us." said Gwen,

"That's like, eaves dropping!"

"Chef Hatchet, didn't you have a special order for Tyler here today?" asked Chris; after a few minutes, Chef walked out the kitchen with something fried that looked like a chicken and gave it to Tyler. Tyler nervously bit the head off and after he did a live chicken popped its head out and freaked Tyler out badly. After breakfast was over, we watched as Beth bravely went into a pool full of bugs, and she didn't even scream! After her, Lindsay and Sadie had to wear an ugly wig for the day, Izzy and Owen were forced into an airplane, Leshawna was chased by Chef who was in a big spider costume, Heather went head to head against a Sumo wrestler, Bridgette was placed in the woods alone for six hours, Gwen was buried alive, DJ had to face a little snake, and Trent was chased by a mime;

"Okay we only have two minutes before Gwen's time is up, Cody, you're up!" said Chris. After him, Duncan had to face his fear which he did pretty well; Geoff got hailed on, Tyler faced the chicken and well...it didn't end well...After Tyler...It was my turn, Chris had a coffin on a table. I was violently shaking all over;

"I don't think that I can do this!" I stammered,

"You can do it!" said Trent he paused for a moment as we all stood there, "why are you afraid of dead things?

"You don't want to know." _Trust me, you don't..._

"All you have to do," said Chris, "is to just tap the dead. I quivered as I got closer; the dread was very powerful. I wish I didn't have to do this...When I got really close; I shakily opened the coffin; I fell down to the ground with the image of being in a coffin with a fellow summer camp member with a horrible expression on his face vivid once again in my eyes as I screamed. I suddenly felt someone holding me tight, "I'm so sorry Aurora! I thought you had gotten better, I didn't mean it, it wasn't supposed to happen!" said Chris loudly as he rocked me back and forth in his arms, "It will be okay, it will never happen ever again, I promise." It seemed like an hour before I slowly recovered. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking down at me in whom I nodded, he gave a faint smile, "don't worry, I won't make you do it." He released me and helped up when I noticed the sad look on the other contestants' faces. Chris said there was one more constant left but Courtney said she wasn't afraid of anything,

"Aren't you afraid of green Jell-O?" I asked; she stared at me amazed with a how-did-you-know look. Chris lead us to a wooden pool full of green Jell-O and behind that a was a huge rusty diving board. She went up but backed down,

"The gophers win invincibility this week!" said Chris, "again!" We all cheered when suddenly a nice looking blonde haired woman with dark green eyes in a red dress and high heels appeared. _Angelina... _Angelina Star is a famous actress who was always popular in school and my number one enemy. "Angelina!" Chris said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." she said sweetly, as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I was missing you."

"Is that really why you're here?" I asked, she looked at me as though she hadn't seen me there,

"Well if it isn't Aurora, long time no see." she said with a fake smile, "I am so sorry; I thought you were a tree stump for a moment." I could feel hands becoming fists of iron,

"Well, at least I am not a hag." that got her,

"Like you should talk orphan girl! You're an orphan that no one wants, not even Chris wants you." I so wanted punch her so badly but I managed to hold it; she gave an evil grin after looking after Chris, "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That he and I are dating." What? _You're dating Chris?!_

"You're lying! She's lying, isn't she Chris?"

"Yeah Chris," she said mockingly, "tell her." We all looked at him waiting for an answer; he looked like he was lost and didn't know what to say,

"Aurora," he said with a sad look, "she's telling the truth, but I can explain!" That was wen my anger got unleashed,

"Yeah right, you lied to my face once and you did it again!" with that I stormed off; I could hear his voice calling out to me. He had broken my heart again; I rushed to a bathroom stall with my tears over flowing, once in a stall I locked it began crying my heart out. I don't know how long it was when I heard knocking on the stall door,

"Aurora it's me, Courtney and the other contestants, please come out and talk to us!" said Courtney

"Go away!" I snapped through sobs. I didn't hear anyone else for a while before I noticed that the sun had gone down; I then heard another knock on the stall door,

"Aurora, it's me Chris!"

"Go away; you've done enough harm today!"

"Aurora, please let me explain!"

"GO AWAY!" it went silent,

"Yes it's true that she was my girlfriend; I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how to tell you." I scoffed,

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you! I thought that I wasn't going to ever see you again since that disgraceful day I turned against you; I was afraid of getting hurt, but I ended up hurt myself worse because of that! But then I saw you come onto the show and it all changed; I fell in love with you all over again as we did once all those years ago. I wanted to tell you about her but I didn't know how to tell you, I was afraid it would hurt you again."

"Too late for that!" The silence took over,

"Aurora...I broke up with her." _What? You broke up with her?! _

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't stand her picking on you anymore; I've should have done it a long time ago...And I'm not in love with her anymore...I'm in love with you." I stood up,

"Really?"

"Yes, really and I vow to never hurt you ever again." Are you telling the truth, or lying to me again? "You have my word." Waiting a few minutes, I slowly unlocked the door and opened it to be suddenly hugged tightly by Chris. The warm embrace felt good, the best I have felt in a long, long time. I walked out with Chris to be suddenly surrounded by my fellow campers, except for Heather,

"Aurora is you alright?" asked Bridgette, "we were so worried." I gave them a smile,

"I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" asked Trent

"I'm sure. Now let's go have a party."

"Alright!" Said Owen as he lead the way.


	10. Chapter 9

The next morning Chris lead us to a beach part of the island where there were several canoes there,

"Bass, Gophers; today's challenge is a true summer camp experience, a canoe trip." Chris said pointing to the canoes. You'll be paddling canoe to Boney Island! When you get there you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island; which is a two-hour hike through treacherous, dense jungle!"

"We've got to pour what?" asked Geoff

"Port-a-ge!" replied Chris who looked very annoyed, "Dude," he said as he looked at Geoff who looked like a deer in the headlight, "you walk with your canoe."

"Ooh." _Yeah..._

"When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team that paddles home and return you canoes to the beach wins invincibility. Move campers, move!" We all rushed to the canoes. "Oh wait," said Chris as we then stopped, "one more thing I should mention, legend has it that if you take anything off the island, you'll be cursed forever!" Out of nowhere we heard thunder and lightening above us. _Wow, that's random..._

"Yeah," said Owen excitedly, "a cursed island, wahoo!" it all went in an awkward silence,

"Now, get in your canoes and go have some fun!" said Chris before Owen cheered; I could tell that he was just trying to lighten the mood up. Beth came behind us with toilet sticking out of the bottom of one of her pants legs. When all The canoes were filled there was no room for me on them but there was a kayak with oars; _perfect! _I pushed it into the water, got in, and started paddling to the Boney Island, as I passing my teammates after Chris fired a shot and off we went,

"See you there!" I said it felt like an hour when my teammates slowly trickled onto the beach; the island had a creepy vibe to it, just like it had all those years ago when Chris and I first landed here... Izzy thought it was amazing cool; _if only you were here when I was first here..._

"Let's just get this over with said Gwen; We picked up our boats and ran, as we were running a tree fell right in front of us,

"I think I just saw something!" said Cody who was in fear; _this isn't good..._Suddenly, huge beaver like creatures came out of the bushes; had tusk like teeth sticking out of their mouths, "Monster Beavers!"

"Sh!"I said trying to get him to shut up, "Their wooly beavers! They are meat-eater so whatever you do, don't run!" As if not hearing a word I said, my teammates ran the other way; _great..._I stood there waiting for my teammates which looked like they got lost; _I wish you guys didn't run off, I know this place like the back of my hand! _I looked around and started making my way to the beach. I came across a split and took the right side and after a while, made it to the beach. On the beach, the only person I saw was Chris there who looked mighty surprised as he stood by a helicopter.

"Aurora," Chris said walking over to me, "what are you here so early?!"

"Hi, Chris! I lost my teammates so I thought that I could just wait for them here."

"Oh."

"Um...Chris?" _Oh, how should I tell him?_

"Yes?"

"I-" just then my teammates walked through the trees and bushes, "I'll tell you tonight."

"Okay." My teammates all looked at me surprised,

"How on earth did you get here so quickly?!" asked a shocked Cody,

"Do you guys remember when we were surrounded by those "monster beavers"?"

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Gwen

"I was trying to tell you not to run because they would chase and kill you, but you guys were already gone."

"Oh."

"Wait," said Cody, "you knew that they were meat-eaters?"

"Yes."

"And how exactly did you know?" asked Gwen

"I-I've been here before." Their shocked faces went up another level, "It's a long story." After a few minutes of awkward silence, we started gathering pieces of wood for the fire that we were suppose to make. It only felt like a few minutes when the other team made it to the beach and started making the fire. As I stood looking at my mates, I saw Beth by a bush who grabbed something from behind it that looked like a little tiki. "Um, Beth," I said walking over to her, "I don't think that its a good idea to take that."

"Why not?" she asked

"I guess you weren't there when he told us. Chris said to not take ANYTHING from the island because you will then be cursed forever." out of nowhere, the thunder came back. Luckily for us, Izzy with her wacky ideas managed to get us done fire building and told us a whacky story (which I am not sure if its true or not). After that, both teams made our way to our canoes and kayak. I guess something was wrong with the other teams canoes, but my team got in the boats and made our way back to the camp. A while later the other team caught up with us, I don't know exactly what happened but the Killer Bass won.

"The Bass or the winners!" said Chris as I made it shore; Leshawna got pretty made at Izzy which I can probably understand why. It seemed so fast when my team was sitting by the bonfire, waiting to see who gets voted off, _personally I hope its Heather._ "And now, the always anxiety inducing, marshmallow ceremony." Chris said spinning the plate of marshmallows, "When I call your name, come get a , Aurora, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Owen, Heather, Leshawna." We all stood there except for Lindsay and Izzy, "The last marshmallow. The person who doesn't get this marshmallow will walk off the dock of shame, and take a ride on the boat of losers. Whose it gonna be?!" Just then a helicopter flew in and its spot light landed on Izzy,

"Izzy, we know that you are down there; you are under arrest!" said a figure in the helicopter

"You mean, all that trash that you were talkin', was true?!" asked Leshawna

"No, just the RCNP part; see ya. You'll never get me alive!" with that she ran off with the helicopter following her like a mad woman,

"Well," said Chris after she had ran past him, "that wraps that up!" We all sat there with looks of what deer do when hit with car lights. "Night everyone!" As everyone was leaving, I stayed behind with Chris so we would know that it was safe to talk to each other, "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well..." _I don't want to break his heart, but how should I tell him?! _"Chris," I said as he got closer, "I think it would be best for now just to be friends."

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked puzzled,

"No, its not you!" I said, stepping closer to him, "it's just that...I'm just not ready to date again; I've been having a lot of things going through my mind lately and need time to straighten it all out first." We both stood there in silence, looking into each others eyes; _I am so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you..._

"I understand." Chris said breaking eye contact, and with that he walked away. I wanted to grabbed or to say something, but nothing came out; _Chris..._


	11. Chapter 10

I don't even remember going to bed when I woke up to hear Leshawna complaining. _What time is it?_ Not wanting to get up, I laid on floor silently, hearing the pit pattering sound of feet moving around the room.

"Aurora," whispered a soft hush of Gwen's voice, "It's time to get up." There was a few minutes of silence,

"Alright." I whispered back, turning slowly around to see her walking back to her bed and began changing. Standing up, I too began changing. As we were changing, I could feel people looking at me and I could hear quiet whispers coming from behind me. I wanted to turn around and yell at anyone that was doing it, but I bit my tongue instead. When we were done changing, we walked out of the room and to the mess hall when I saw them and other girls making a mad dash to the bathroom and made a line. I heaved a heavy sigh, _this is going to be a very long day..._

"I hope your ready," said Chris through the camps megaphones, "for the most challenging challenge yet! Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit." Turning around, I walked to the destination, making sure to have no eye contact with anyone. Once everyone was there, we got in line for grey pancake things. With my food, I sat in a corner far from everyone and Chris and began eating.

"Aurora, "I looked up from my food to see Leshawna standing there, "are you all right, girl?"

"Y-yeah." I stammered after swallowing a piece of food; for a few seconds she stared at me,

"No you're not; mamma knows that you're not, I can always tell. Will you tell me?" I shook my head,

"I'm fine, really." I stated with a small fake smile. There was a sheepish silence I turned my face away from her's but I could still feel looking at. She stared at me for a few minutes before walking away, and I continued eating. As soon as we were done eating, Chris gathered us together to let us know of what we are going to be doing.

"Are you ready...for today's EXTREME MAX IMPACT CHALLENGE?!" Chris said with excitement and with a voice of those announcers for wrestling matches. Owen replied back with his usual flare, "In coming!" Chris said as he threw a can of beans that would have hit Gwen in the face if it wasn't for Trent who caught it just in time; "This," said Chris as he tossed out more canned beans, " is part two of breakfast."

"No," retorted Heather, "breakfast is crepes, croissants, even chef's crappy burnt eggs!" Owen started saying a rhyme that made no sense at all before someone threw a can at him that hit him right square in the head.

"Today's challenge," said Chris, "is about survival. We're going hunting." as he revealed a green paint ball gun,

"That's more like it!" said Duncan with a smile on his face,

"Isn't that a paint ball gun?" asked Harold

"Why yes," answered Chris, "Harold, yes it is." he aimed at him and shoot him with it that made Harold fall to the ground in pain. _That's got to_ hurt.._._

"So," said Bridgette as she walked over to Chris, "we won't be killing anything?"

"Nugatory." he replied with a smeary smile, "this is the first ever paint ball deer hunt. I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods; so, finish brekky." Slowly, he and Chef walked away, and as he walked away he took my heart with him as well as the sound of Owen burping exploded my heart into a thousand pieces.

"Got anymore?" asked Owen after letting out of sigh of satisfaction; slowly I walked over to him and gave him mine, he told me thanks before breaking the can lid and like a starving pig at suppertime, began scarfing it down. Not wanting to be grossed out, I quickly left the campfire pit to the entrance of the woods, were I was later on followed by the rest of the contestants. When I got there, Chris stood by a bulletin board that sat on top of a metal chest; on the bulletin board were four reddish-pink paint balls guns and four green ones.

"And now for the team break downs. The killer bass hunters are: Harold, Geoff and Bridgette; locked and loaded with vast blue paint." Chris said as he handed them their guns, "and using orange paint are the gophers hunters: Leshawna, Beth, Owen, Lindsay." Owen screamed in delight,

"This is awesome, man!"

"You also will get these style'n glasses and wicked camo caps. The rest of you are now deer. Here are your antlers, noses, aaannd white tails. " he said showing his butt with a laugh,

"Yeah right," said a sarcastic Heather, "I'm not wearing that!"

"There is no way that I'm a deer." stated Duncan before Chris put antlers on him,

"Take these off and your team is toast." Chris retorted placing glasses, a nose, and a tail on him. Owen gave a horsey chuckle as he looked at Duncan,

"What are you looking at?!" spat Duncan,

"Oh nothing, Bambi." Owen replied as he pulled the tail on Duncan's back and hit him in the butt. As they talked, I began tuning them out because I had an idea on what Duncan was threatening Owen with. A few minutes past as we walked into the woods; we deer had a ten minute start, in which I found myself roaming the trees of negligence alone. I soon stopped at a small stream that glistened in sun light that seemed nearly impossible to reach. Approaching it just a little closer, I sat down and placed two fingers into the stream. It felt peaceful and warm as the current around my fingers changed tempos than the rest of the water. I had no idea on how I did it, but I woke up to see that the sun was setting,

"Aurora, Aurora, where are you?!" cried voice in the distance; _Is it really that late?_

"Over here!" I hollered back. A few minutes later, Gwen and Trent appeared from behind some trees,

"There you, everyone's' been worried sick!" said Trent who looked very worried,

"Why?"

"No one ever found you during the challenge," replied Gwen, "we thought that you had been eaten." _So the challenge is over? _

"Who won the challenge?"

"The Killer Bass."

"And who was sent home?"

"Cody was." _Oh, poor Cody... _Standing up, I followed them through the forest and back to camp. As soon as we got there, we were flooded by the rest of the camp including Chris and Chief. I couldn't make heads or tails of what any of them were saying, due to the fact that they were talking over each other asking me question like if I was okay, and such.

"STOOOPPP!" Yelled Courtney; they all went quiet, as they were Courtney huffed in breathe, "Let her speak!" With all their attention fully on me, I told that I was okay to which I got hugged by some of the girls and guys (getting squished by Owen), and then everyone then separated and went to do their own things. The only people who was left was me and Chris. Thundering like a waterfall, my heart pounded like a drum on steroids went; I don't know what to say to him! And make myself look like an idiot more than I already have! His eyes gazed at me in silence before he came closer and placed the tips of his fingers on my cheeks,

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." I could feel my cheeks exploded of colors; the silence seemed to go on for eternity,

"Please don't do that again...It hurts too much..." with that, his hands slowly left my cheeks before he gradually turned around and walked away from the cabins. It couldn't be helped but I felt as though I had just fallen from cloud nine; I wasn't trying to hurt him, but...I guess I will always be his misery...


	12. Chapter 11

Early the next morning: I got up, changed, went outside and ran for a while, came back, showered, and headed for the mess hall. It was such a beautiful morning, the sun was out that helped the dazzling blue sky to look more inspiring than it ever did since we've been here, birds were chirping sweetly in the trees,and animals of all kinds ate peacefully on the faint green grass. At the doors of the mess hall, I was greeted by Chef who asked me how I was doing.

"I'm doing well, how are you?"

"Ah; the usual." he said with a grunt, "I haven't made breakfast yet, so you might have to wait for a while as I get some more supplies."

"Oh, is there anything that I can do to help?" There was a pause as he placed a hand on his chin,

"Well...Sure, you can help me carry the bags to the kitchen."

Okay, so where are they?"

"They're by the surveillance tent; follow me." Down the steps of the mess hall, I followed him. As we were walking, "so did something happen between you and Chris?" I couldn't help but to look at the ground, "mind telling me what happened?"

"I...I just didn't want to get hurt by someone again. But...I didn't mean to hurt him..." I could feel the tears that I had tried so desperately to hide started to appear but I managed to control them when I felt one of Chef's arms around me,

"Don't be so hard on yourself, I think he understands that you don't want to be hurt again." _I hope so..._We soon came to a stop in front of a light mucus green military tent that had propped against it several bags of food; Chef and I both grabbed two bags, one in each hand, and made our way back to the mess hall. We didn't say anything thing on the way back, I kind of felt bad because I knew that he was trying to be helpful of the situation that I put Chris and me into. When we were in the kitchen, we placed the bags onto the two tables and began to put the groceries away. Once we were done I saw Chef take out: an orange, a knife, a milk carton, some ice, and a blender; _what is he doing?_ Cutting the orange into pieces and skinned it, he then placed the ice, the pieces of orange, and poured some milk into the blender, put it's lid on it, and started blending. Couple of minutes later once it was all blended, he turned it off, the walked over to a cupboard and took out two glasses, walked back to the blender and some of the mix concoction into each of the glasses, "Here, have some." he said after turning to look and stretched one of the glasses out towards me.

"Oh," I said taking it, "thank you." Cautiously, I took a small sip of it; _this is good!_

"Do you like it?" I nodded to which he grinned, "good, it's been a long time since I've made smoothies."

"Did you make this recipe yourself?"

"Yep." _You're not a bad cook after all..._ "Aurora, you are always welcome in here, and feel free to cook anything you want. Just...Don't tell anyone that I allowed you to, okay?"

"I promise." The voices of the other contestants could be heard coming into the other side of the building,

"You better go get in line." I nodded before placing the drink on the counter and leaving the kitchen into the main hall,

"Hey, Aurora what were you doing in the kitchen?" asked Beth who with a few noticed my entrance,

"Nothing really." There was an awkward silence before I got into line for food. For some reason, most of my teammates and some from the other team surrounded me when I sat down and began talking to me! And from what I could tell, Heather wasn't very about that at all...Of all the years of being in public places, no one really ever wanted to talk to me besides Chris until now, and it was fun! As we were getting to the point of finishing our meals, Chris entered the room as if on cue,

"Alright contestants!" He said loud enough to get everyone's attention, "Meet me by the dock in less than two minutes!" _I wonder what the challenge is this time...? _After eating and giving Chef our plates; we left in groups, small and large, to the chosen destination and talked on the way there. "Today's challenge will test your minds, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen." Said Chris when we were all there, "You'll be cooking a three course meal and serving it to me for tasting. The winners get a reward, and the losers will send somebody home. Each team will appoint a head chef to create the theme of the meal and will oversee the cooking. To cook, you need ingredients. Every morning, a truck brings us food; today's task starts now." he said as a truck backed up onto the beach. The two teams went to the back of the truck; together DJ and Geoff opened it's doors to reveal different kinds of food: from meat to fruit to breads and to vegetables. Geoff was chosen to the killer bass' head chef and Heather elected herself as ours when I had really good ideas,

"Can I help?" I asked Heather, she glared at me for a moment,

"No, we don't need YOUR help." she spat before storming off; _why you little-! Why do you have to be so rude all the time?!_ I took several deep breaths and watched as the rest of my team grabbed food out of the truck and made their way to the kitchen and slowly, I too made my way to the unwanted challenge. Walking into the kitchen, I made it just in time to hear what Heather was instructing people what to do and her telling Owen to get some more oranges who then passed me. When Owen came back he was covered in bee stings and he then threw the crate of oranges that he had in his hands at Trent which hit him in the head and was now out for the rest of the competition. Few minutes later Heather was humiliating poor Beth about her not cutting the pineapples in the same sizes, so she then made Leshawna do it who then got in an argument with her but Leshawna did it anyway. Leshawna told her that she was allergic to pineapples, but Heather did not listen. Just a few seconds later of starting to cut them, red splotches appeared on both of her arms,

"Yo," said Leshawna to Heather, "what do you recommend about this?" she asked walking over to her and showed her arms,

"I have some cream that can help make it no so itchy and helps get rid of the splotches, if you want." I said; Leshawna look told me that she wanted some so I walked back to the exit but was stopped by Heather,

"No, that's quite alright; Leshawna doesn't need that, she can just scratch after we win. Now," she said referring to Leshawna, "get back to work." That was a big mistake, for Leshawna was going to strangle her before she walked away if it wasn't for Beth, Lindsay, and Gwen.

"I can cut for you." I told her to help get her relaxed, "that way your allergy doesn't get worse." That seemed to do the trick for she had a smile on her face and was now in a relax body position,

"You will? Thanks girl; now if you excuse me, I'm going to find some aloe vera." Leshawna said as she walked out room, once she was released. Walking over to the piles of pineapples, I grabbed the knife and a whole pineapple and began peeling it and chopped it into pieces that took less than a minute,

"That's amazing! How did you do that so quickly?" asked Beth, who looked amazed as I grabbed another pineapple,

"Well, I used to take advanced cooking classes and I was ranked number one chef in my home state." I said not trying to sound like I was gloating as I repeated the cutting process; I could tell that my teammates were shocked which I couldn't help but to smile, "We better keep working." It was probably at least an hour when Heather and Leshawna came back; Heather helped Lindsay with the upside down flambe, but when she saw me help cook she flipped out,

"Why is SHE cooking?!"

"I was taking Leshawna's place so her allergy doesn't get worse." I told her but it seemed that my answer didn't enter her hard deaf skull,

"I told you that we didn't need your help, so get lost."

"What's the matter with you?!" spat Leshawna, "all she's doing is helping us win the challenge, and you're being a royal pain in the behind about it."

"And besides," added Lindsay, "she's a really good cook." Heather glared at her who then went silent. Gwen, Heather, and Leshawna started fighting about it; I felt sort of glad that I have someone standing up for me but, we're wasting time.

"STOP IT!" I hollered; instantly the three stopped yelling, "We are wasting valuable time with this ridiculous fight. If it is the only way for our team to work is by me leaving, then I will go."

"Aurora," said Gwen, "you don't have to go because of her."

"I know, but it will be okay." and with that I started to make my way out of the room, as I walked I saw an ugly smeary smile on Heather's face before I was fully out of the room. With nothing else to do, I walked to our cabin and took out a book form my bag, walked outside and sat down on the steps, and started reading. I must have been there for at least an hour when Leshawna came over to me,

"Aurora, we need your help."

"With what?"

"We need you to lead us in the cooking."

"Why, I thought that Heather was the one in charge of that?" She then scratched the back of her head with one hand,

"Well...We kind of locked her in the freezer and things kind of went wrong." _You locked her in the freezer?!_

"May I ask why you did that?" _I would have at least tied her to a chair, gagged her, and left her locked in one of the bathroom stalls._

"We couldn't handle her "majesty" any longer, especially after what she did to you." I heaved a deep sigh,

"Alright I will help, but you are going to let her out of there when we are done." she nodded with a smile. Standing up and leaving the book on the step, and followed her back to the kitchen. To my dismay as we entered the kitchen, I saw that the entire ribs that was cooked had been devoured and by the looks of it was by Owen, "Owen, did you eat all of that?!

"I'm sorry!" He cries as he burst into tears, "I couldn't help it!"

"Does anyone know how much time we have?"

"We have about fifteen minutes." Replied Gwen, "we are so doomed."

"No we are not; we just have to improvise."

"Do you have a plan?" asked Leshawna

"Yes. Owen I need you get two rib eye steak; Leshawna please go get some garlic, mushrooms, shallots, and some steak rub; Lindsay go get some gasoline, a lot of paper, matches, and some wood; and Gwen, I need you to tell Chris that there has been an alteration to our menu."

"What about the dessert?" inquired Lindsay

"What about it?"

"It, uh...kind of got ruined." _Ah come on, really?!_

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle it. Now let's go!" Frantically everyone divided; I ran to the fridge in hopes of finding something to make for a dessert. In the fridge there was mint, eggs, brandy, a carton of milk, ice, white sugar, and a bag of semi-sweet chocolate chips, which I have no idea why those were in there. _I've got it, I'll make a chocolate mousse; I sure hope this works..._Quickly I grabbed those items and walked to the nearest blender; into the blender I put the ice, the freshly opened chocolate chip bag, and started blending them together. As it was going, I cracked in three eggs into it, opened the brandy and put in three caps worth of it in, and estimated about half cups worth of sugar into the blender; _I hope that's enough._With the blender's lid on, I started hunting for a glass measuring cup in the cupboards until I found it, poured a cup of mil into it and placed it in a pan that I found, put it on the stove, turned the pilot's light on, and sat it down on the flaming burner. A while later after deciding that it was hot enough;nI turned the pilot's light off, took the the pan over over to the blender, took the blender's lid off, and carefully poured the hot milk into it. Once the content in the blender became smooth, I turned it off, and went to a cupboard and found a small crystal bowl. I grabbed the bowl and took it over to the blender and poured its content into it, making sure it didn't run over, and took the bowl to the freezer, opened it and placed the bowl inside. _Hopefully it will cool off enough in time for it to be served._

"Aurora, we've got all that you wanted; want us to do with them?" I looked over to the back door to see Leshawna, Lindsay, and Owen standing there with what I asked for,

"Um...Leshawna I want you to chop three shallots, two cloves of garlic, and slice a half cups worth of mushrooms, put them in a pan with a third cup of melted butter until they are soft; Owen I need you you to put the rub on the steaks and don't put too much on them so the taste doesn't get over powering; and Lindsay I need you to the put the stuff you collected by the door and cut off a small piece of mint, and to get the whipped cream out. I'll try to make a fire real quick." With that we began our tasks; outside: I piled some medium sized rocks into a circle, placed the wood and paper into the middle of the circle, and drenched them in gasoline. I then took out a match and struck it against the box and it flamed, and then tossed it into the circle...BOOM! A huge fire exploded right before my eyes, luckily it didn't touch me at all; "Owen, are you done rubbing the meat?!" I hollered over the sound of the crackling wood,

"Yes!" I heard him holler back,

"Can you get a long metal rod and stick the ribs through it, please?" A few seconds later, he came out with a large metal rod that had the meat going through it,

"Holy spaghetti o's!" he said in amazement, "did you make that?!"

"Yep; now can you give me the rod?" utterly speechless, he handed it over; being really careful, I walked closer to the flames and placed the two steaks into the fire, and waited for a few minutes to pull it out to find it well done. I handed it back to him, making sure not to burn him and then told him to put these on the plates with the cook vegetables. Once he was gone, I hunted for a lot of buckets, took them to the kitchen, filled them full of water from the sink, walked back to the fire, and started dowsing the flames. It took like six trips of refilling buckets, but I finally managed to put it out completely. Checking it one last time, I walked back into the kitchen and took out the mousse from the freezer to see that it wasn't completely frozen and that it wasn't hot; _it's good!_ I walked over to Lindsay who put the last finishing touches of whip cream and mint on top of it, "Thank you Lindsay. Can you put this and a spoon on a small plate, please?"

"Sure." She replied with a smile. I then walked over to Leshawna to see that she had beautifully put the steak and the vegetables onto a plate,

"Nicely done, Leshawna!" I told her, she looked up at me with a smile. "Alright guys, good job! You guys can now relax." Leshawna and Lindsay then headed out the doors to watch Chris' judgements. Only me Owen was the only one that stayed beside with me; when it was time for our main course, Owen took the steaks out of the doors, where I stood unsure of the outcome.

"Aurora,"said Leshawna peeking into the room, "bring out the dessert, please."

"Oh, alright!" Gently, I picked up the small plate and carefully walked with it to the door, treating it as if it was china, and walked out of the room. Entering the main hall, I walked over to the judgement table where Chris sat waiting. Approaching the table, I slowly sat it onto it,

"Hm...What kind of dessert is this?" Chris queried,

"It's a chocolate mousse." I stammered. Time itself seemed to stop as he took the spoon, dipped it into the mousse, and ate it; my heart was pounding like a thousand drums at the same time. The silence was a horrible dread, with thoughts of wondering if that was the best choice of dish to serve. Chris nodded his head,

"That was a good dessert, but...I have made my decision. The winner of this challenge is...The killer bass!" They cheered in delight as my heart sank; _after all that and we still lost...Oh, well time to just move on._ I guess someone let her out for Heather came out with no eyebrows and from what I could tell sh had drawn eyeliner for their replacement, and when she found out that around that moment of losing she started yelling at us in a detailed lecture,

"And what is this?!" Heather said walking over to the table that had a tiki on it, "I didn't approve this." Beth walked over to her,

"I brought it back as a souvenir, you know from the other island." _That's the same tiki that I say you with?!_

"You did what?!"

"You mean, Boney Island?!" asked Chris as he stood up, "the deadliest island in Maskoka?! I said specifically not to take anything from the island, or you'll be cursed?"

"Y-yeah..." she stammered, "I-I don't know; I'll put it back!" and off she went.

"Okay, the teams will soon be tied with seven members each. And as promised, the winners will be enjoying a reward tonight. A five star dinner under the stars." The killer bass' excitement grew louder in their cheers; and Duncan hugged Courtney which was a little surprising. Later on: Gwen, Leshawna, Owen, Trent, and I sat and stood by the steps of our cabin,

"I don't know about you all," said Leshawna, "but that Heather has got to go." _You said it._

"Yeah, but." stammered Owen, "Beth cursed us with that evil tiki doll thingy."

"Umm, true; dear curse, please hit Heather next and if possible, hit her upside the head!" _Isn't that a little too harsh, even for Heather__?_ Later that night we sat by the campfire, waiting to see who gets voted off; personally, I think it should be Heather because all she ever does is be a jerk to people and out to save her own hide anyway possible.

"I've got seven marshmallows here tonight." Stated Chris as he walked over to us with a plate full of marshmallows on it, "eight gophers sitting in front of me tonight; but only seven fluffy bits of sweet safety in my hands. So, good luck." he said as he placed the plate on a stump, "when I call your names come up and get your marshmallows: Aurora, Leshawna, Owen, Gwen, Trent, Lindsay." It was now between Beth and Heather; _please let it be Heather, please let it be Heather!_ "Heather, Beth. Down to you; whoever doesn't get this last marshmallow must immediately walk the dock of shame, and leave on the boat of losers, FOREVER!" I felt so sorry for Beth, for she was trembling like a lost frightened kitten. "The final marshmallow," said Chris before and after a long pause, "goes to...Heather." _What, are you kidding me?!_

"You heard him," said Heather in an innocent voice, "boat of losers, that a way." I could stand her being so rude to Beth,

"Leave her alone!" I spat, to which I received an evil glare before she continued taunting.

"See ya girl." said Leshawna as Beth made her way to the boat. After that was over with, we made our way to the cabin when I was grabbed by some of the other girls by my arms and took me to the bathroom.

"What's going on?!" I asked but was soon hushed,

"It's a surprise." said Courtney,

"But first," said Bridgette, "go to the first stall, inside is a surprise that's waiting for you, and then make sure to bring it out with you." she said with a wink; _what are you gals planning?_

"Okay..." Thinking as if it was some sort of trick, I cautiously entered the bathroom. Looking at the first stall, I saw nothing unusual with it but remembered what they told me; I walked closer to it, and opened it. To my surprise, inside was a beautiful violet dress that was laced on the bottom, and the dress had short laced sleeves that barely covered the shoulders; it was hanging on a hanger that was sitting on the left side of the stall. Attached to the dress was a pair of matching high heels, and also matching laced gloves. _It's so beautiful! Is this for me?!...I think that they want me to wear it. _Turning around, I shut the stall door and locked it before I started changing clothes. Once I was wearing the dress that surprisingly fit, I switched shoes, and put on the gloves before unlocking and opened the stall and walked out of it. I wasn't planning to see them but in front of me was: Leshawna, Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette;

"Wow!" said Gwen, "you look amazing!" I could feel myself turning bright red,

"O we!" exclaimed Leshawna, "you're on fire girl!"

"Oh, uh...thank you." I said with a sheepish grin,

"Don't be shy." said Bridgette, " you really are beautiful."

"Yeah." agreed Courtney, "but I still think that something is missing..." It was bad enough that she smiled as she said that, but all four of them were smiling wicked smiles; _this does not look good..._ A while later of being attacked with makeup, I was lead to the mess hall,

"Why are we going to the mess hall?" I asked confused, _and why do I have to wear makeup?_

"You'll see." answered Courtney, I instantly started regret listening to them. Walking into the main part of the mess hall; inside I saw to my surprise that the table that Chris had used for judging had a nice laced table cloth on top of it, and utensils on it for two and nice looking chairs behind them. _Is this for me, but why is there a table for two?_ Coming from the kitchen was Chef and Chris who were both wearing tuxedos.

"Will you please just tell me why I have to wear this?" asked Chris who apparently didn't notice us as he was looking at Chef. Chef did not answer him back, instead he looked over at us. Looking a little offended that his question wasn't answered, he turned to look at what Chef was looking at was immediately surprised to see us there,

"Oh, what can I do for-" He said before trailing off; I could feel his wide eyes focusing on me, "Aurora, is that-you're-" he stammered before turning bright red,

"Hello, Chris." I replied softly before turning my head away. Before we knew it, Chris and I was lead to the table and were seated in the chairs. Chef then quickly went into the kitchen and came back with a long tray in one hand. When he reached us: he took two plates full really nice food from the tray and placed them before us, then placed two crystal glasses that were full of champagne, and then placed a small basket full of bread sticks before making his way back to the kitchen as did Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen, and Leshawna. It was really awkward as he and I sat there eating the delicous meal,

"Aurora," I looked up from my plate to meet his full gaze, "You-you look amaz-beautiful in that dress." I looked away in hop that he didn't catch the blush,

"Thank you." The conversation soon drifted into silence as we went back to eating; _why can't I talk to him? Why did I even come...?_ "Chris?"

"Yes?"

"I-" _I can do this, just take it slow..._ "I want to say that I'm sorry for hurting you earlier." It all went in a heart wrenching silence before he stood up and walked over to me, and without getting a chance to say or do anything he pulled out of the chair and into his arms;

"It should be me, who says I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear, "for making you feel like that it was your fault."

"Oh, no you don't have to blame yourself for it!"

"Shouldn't I? After all, you didn't want to get hurt anymore and I made the situation worse by casting you out into the shadows instead of supporting you."

"Don't say that," I said as I looked up at his eyes, "don't you EVER beat yourself up over a little pity thing like that! Nobody is perfect, we all make mistakes, that is why we have to move on and learn from them or else we will never be happy. Life isn't suppose to be a pity party; its suppose to have ups and downs; and most importantly, happiness;but only if we decided and try make our lives happy as it can be. I made the mistake of making a gap between us and all that made was more mistakes and a broken friendship, from my fears of being stabbed in the back again." The silence vibrated the emotions that I had for so many years of hiding them, began to leak through a huge twenty-five layered cement fortress that I had built years ago, causing tears to finally flow free my cheeks. "I'm so sorry that you have to see me like this." I said looking away with a well-known fact that I had ruined the makeup; I tried to move to go to the bathroom, but I found myself trapped in his loving arms,

"You're right..." He said with a pause, "I should learn to choose to be happy even through the hard times..." I felt one of his hands turn my cheek until we were both looking at each other, "But nothing will make me more happier, without having you to hold in my arms; for it would be pointless to not have my guardian angel watching over me, to sing to me when I'm feeling down, and most importantly to have my best friend who is willing to slap me when I get too carried away." I could feel myself turn into a volcano of blush when he said those words, "Aurora, I love you."

"I love you too." _Don't ever leave me. _With a toothed smile, Chris let me go and with a small bow,

"May I have this dance, my lady?" _You want to dance, right now?_

"But, I'm horrible dancer!"I stammered; and as if it was fate, music slowly began to play behind us, and Chris took no mind to it,

"Something tells me that you are." He took me by the hand and we began to dance. It felt as though we were dancing on the clouds as he occasionally spun me around. _This is the best night that I ever had...!_


End file.
